questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hesperia
Hesperia (aka Hesparia) is a land to the northwest of Silmaria in the world of Gloriana.Marrak: "Ahh...This is a treat from Hesperia to the northwest. A flat bread covered with pesto and cheese, topped with the hearts of delicate artichokes, and broiled to crisp and chewy perfection.", Hesparian Mercenaries It is the land known to Italians as Italy and to the Romans as Rome. It is ruled by the city-state Nova Roma. Background Hesperia is the homeland of the Hesparian Mercenaries (aka Hesperian Mercenaries, Hesparien Invaders, Roman Invaders, and Roman Soldiers), who along with invaders from Hispania, were hired by the Roman Empire to invade and conquer the island nation of Marete. The capital of Hesparien Italy is/was Rome. Other cites include Pompeii and Venice. Hesperia invented pizza, flatbread covered in cheese and sauce. Pizzas with artichokes and a green sauce called pesto are a treat from Hesperia. Other versions include sauce made from tomatoes with cheese, and spicy pepperoni put on top. Their native and official language in Hesperia is LatinNarrator (QFG5):"As they say in Hesparia, "Ianua est." When is a door not a door? When it's a jar..." Hesperia may be the main regions of the Roman Empire roughly covering Hispania in the north, parts of North Fricana in the south, and Italy. Or more than likely it is simply the Greek/Silmarian name for Italy. Landmarks *Rome (ancient and grand city, superseded by Nova Roma) *Pompeii *Venice *Vesuvius *Rubicon Behind the scenes thumb The capital of Hesparia (Italy) is/was Rome itself. If its a name of the entire Roman Empire (or at least just westernmost colonies of the empire), Nova Roma ("new Rome)" ancient name for Constantinople in Eastern Europe, appears to have superseded Rome as the main capital. While its not clear exactly where Hesperia is located, depending on how far northwest it would also include city of Madrid and the country of Hispania, as well as possibly Gibralter at one point. Hesperia as "western land", a term sometimes applied to Italy by the Greeks, and sometimes to the land covering Iberian Peninsula and Northwest Africa, by the Romans. Including 'Spain' and beyond.t Hesperia are also located 'northwest' of Crete as well geographically, It is unclear how it Is situated in Gloriana with some other lands in close vicinity to the region such as Nova Roma. The references to pizza definitely connects it to Italy (as the term originated out of Gaeta, Italy), and Pizza as we know them with cheese and sauce originated out of Italyhttps://wonderopolis.org/wonder/who-invented-pizza. Italy and much of ancient Hesperia are also located 'northwest' of Crete as well geographically, which would correspond with QFG5's description of its location in relation to Marete. It would make absolute sense that Greek Silmarians from their perspective would call Italy "Hesparia", as the Ancient Greeks once did. IT would explain why "Hesparian Mercenaries" variants are also known as "Roman Invaders" or "Roman Soldiers" as well, indicating they all come from the "to' and artichok".. Some preview articles refer to mercenaries from "Hispania" which may clearly tie it into Iberian Peninsula and Spain.Interaction Magazine, page 52 The land of Hesparia is mentioned twice directly in the game, one bit in a narration, and another concerning a pizza made with 'pesto' and artichokes (the original sauce originated in Genoa, the capital city of Liguria, Italy.). Although it is spelled differently each time. "lanua est' is a latin word (meaning 'the door'), which could easily further tie Hesperia to Italy (it is not a Spanish word, which would be 'la peurta'). As is the mercenaries are definitely tied to Roman armies which invaded Silmaria, and Roman and Hesperia are sometimes used interchangeably in the game. The game also links 'Greece and Rome' together through the name Helena. Artichokes themselves (known by the Greeks as "kalkos" and the romans as "carduus/cardoon") are also heavily associated with Greeks and Romans, in particular those living in North African nation of Carthage, but also Cordoba, in southern Spain. As well as found in Egypt, and Sicily, and other parts of the Mediterranean region. The name artichoke itself more closely resembles the French 'artichaut', rather than the Spanish 'alcachofa', the modern word and the French and Spanish versions are dervived from medieval Arabic: "al-ḫaršūf". Artichokes again became popular in Italy and France in the 15h and 16th centuries, known by the Italians as carchofas. It's possible that Hesperia is another word for the greater Roman Empire, including all the lands of Iberian Peninsula, North Africa, Greece, part of Gaul and Italy, in a similar use as Helena. Lori Cole perhaps influenced by some of the fan fiction, now interprets Hesperia in Hero-U universe to be a new region for what is Spain, giving it a new name she calls Hispaniola, compare with Hispania as mentioned in InterAction Magazine. See Gloriana (Transolar Games). Although this comment seems to overlook much of the context of QFG5, describing the culture and the interchanged use of Romans for Hesperians found in QFG5. She has made several other nation name changes as well for the Hero-U universe (including Bellefrance instead of Gaul). References Category:Places (QFG5) Category:Europe